


twinkle twinkle little lars

by blinker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: not very shippy but ehhhh., they're the weirdest of friends.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinker/pseuds/blinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars and Ronaldo are having a sleepover. Ronaldo is looking at stars in the middle of the night and Lars is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkle twinkle little lars

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Lars stood on the back doorstep, his hands jammed in the pocket of his jacket. It had been zipped up halfway in an act of modesty, as he was wearing nothing besides but a pair of boxer shorts. He squinted into the darkness at Ronaldo, who was sitting crosslegged in the middle of his backyard like a kindergartener at story time. Lars remembered why he didn't invite Ronaldo over very often.

The blonde jerked around in surprise and waved excitedly at the sight of Lars. Lars rolled his eyes and stalked over to where his friend sat. "Seriously?" he hissed, glaring almost perpendicularly down at Ronaldo. "Did you come out here to--take a piss or something?"

"You should go inside, Lars,” Ronaldo said, his voice hushed and concerned. "Beach City mosquitos are most aggressive at night and you aren't wearing any ‘Buzz Off!™'"

“What?”

“It’s my patented insect repellant."

Lars blinked at Ronaldo. “I’m pretty sure someone else already invented that. Also, don’t wear bug spray in my bed."

Lars moved his toes in the cold grass. With a deep sigh of resignation, he carefully lowered himself down to sit next to Ronaldo.

"What--what are you looking at?" he hissed. Lars' whispering always came out as a hiss.

Laying back on his elbow, Ronaldo pointed to something in the sky. It was impossible to distinguish which of the thirty billion white spots Lars was meant to focus on. "I suspect that the Sky R.A.T.S. may be realigning Leontopithecus Minor," Ronaldo explained. Lars rolled his eyes and nodded as if he understood. It was impossible to keep up with Ronaldo's theories. Besides, he only brought up the R.A.T.S. every month or so.

Encouraged by Lars' silence, or more likely by the fact that he hadn't left yet, Ronaldo continued pointing out constellations. Lars wasn't really sure if he actually knew any of the names or if he was just making them up but he didn't really care about any of this so it was all the same to him.

Starting to feel the night chill, he scooched over and laid his head on his friend's chest. Ronaldo was annoying sometimes but he made a good pillow.

Eventually bored with hearing Ronaldo talk, Lars pointed up at one particular white spot that looked brighter than the ones around it. “I know that one,” he said smugly. “That’s the North Star.”

Ronaldo was silent for a moment. "Actually Lars, that's Saturn," he replied. "Usually it's not this visible but this year it's been especially prominent. All the extraterrestrial message boards I follow have been buzzing about it. I'm kind of surprised you didn't know."

Lars stood up. He started walking back up the lawn. “I’m locking the door in ten minutes if you’re still out here.”

“You’ll be asleep in ten minutes,” Ronaldo pointed out.

“Shut up,” Lars said irritably.


End file.
